Winx Club - Episode 125/Cinélume - 4Kids Differences
Scene: Beginning 4Kids version: Icy: "Well ladies, Red Fountain has become our dragon stable, and the entire town of Magix is in a deep sleep. All that's left to conquer are those pixies at Alfea. And with this army personally led by me, their destruction will be swift, complete and merciless." Darcy: "You so rule Icy." Icy: "You bet I do." The army forms. Stormy: "Ready to fly over there?" Icy: "Oh we're not flying, watch this. Decay and rot, rise up high. Build three thrones that reach the sky." Some of the Rot insects transform into thrones. Icy: "Ladies, we are gonna ride into battle in high style." Darcy: "Sweet." Stormy: "Yeah, who else has a genuine throne made of rot and decay?" Icy: "I'll tell you who, Nobody! (evil laughter)" The Trix descend upon their thrones. Icy: "Move out!" The army begins their march. Rai Version: '''(actually, the above scene was supposed to take place in the MIDDLE of the episode) Nothing. The Trix have absolutely NO lines in this entire part. They were simply getting ready for their march towards Alfea. Scene: Flora's last Try and Mirta's return. '''4kids version: Flora: "Poor Mirta. I feel like I've done everything I can." Musa: "You might as well toss it in Flo." Flora: "You don't mean give up." Musa: "Look, if any one of us could break Icy's spell it's you and obviously, it's not happening. Just let it go, it'd be better for everyone, right Stell?" Stella: "It's sad but it's totally true. There's no hope for Mirta as a human. Poor thing." Musa: "I think it's time to go find her a nice, sunny pumpkin patch." Stella: "Yeah, at least that way she'll be among friends." Flora: "Stop talking like that!" Tecna: "Flora will never give up on her." Flora: "That's right, I won't." Musa: "Then use all your Winx in one last try." The pumpkin is sparkling. Tecna: "Look, it's like Mirta agrees. Come on Flora, go for it!" Flora tries once more. Flora: "Reach out for me Mirta." The pumpkin is glowing. Musa: "Something's happening!" Flora and Mirta see each other inside the pumpkin. Mirta: "Floooora." Flora: "Mirta!" Stella, Tecna and Musa cover their eyes. Flora opens her eyes and the pumpkin is gone. Musa: "Where'd she go?" Flora: "Is she gone?" Mirta: "I'm right here." Mirta appears whole again. Flora: "Mirta, All right!" Mirta is happy. Flora: "You're back." Flora and Mirta twirl and hug. Flora: "We did it. I'm so glad to see you." Mirta: "And I'm glad to have legs and arms again. Thank you so much for not giving up on me Flora." Flora: "You know, I think it finally worked because we both tried way harder than we ever had before." Mirta: "Yeah and we both believed it was gonna work too. For that one second we like lost all our doubts." Rai Version: (Flora and Musa DO NOT speak in the beginning) Stella: "Alfea has suffered serious damage. The Trix are getting more and more aggressive! I miss Bloom... how will it all end? I hope she and Sky are all right..." Flora: (looks at Pumpkin Mirta and sighs sadly) Musa: "Flora, you're not giving up on Mirta, are you?" (Pumpkin Mirta sparkles, then scene-changes to Bloom walking into the lake, THEN does the scene where Bloom meets Daphne and gets her powers back, THEN goes back to the girls in the dorm) Tecna: "There's gotta be a way to break this spell!" Flora: "Hmm... (puts her hands on Pumpkin Mirta) Hmm! ..... HA!" (Tecna and Musa gasp as Pumpkin Mirta started to illuminate. We then see Spirit Flora reaching out to Spirit Mirta and they grab hold of each other. Back in the room, Stella, Tecna, and Musa cover their eyes from the illumination. Flora opens her eyes to see the pumpkin gone, then turns and gasps when she and the others see Mirta restored to herself.) Mirta: "Oh!" Flora: "Mirta! (hugs Mirta as they both laugh joyously) Oh we did it! Oh Mirta!" Mirta: "That was the key, Flora! You see? You had to let your energy flow through both of your hands!" Flora: "How could I have ever thought that the Trix's magic could be stronger than my desire to help you? Mmmm..." Scene: Riven and Musa below the balcony. 4kids: Stella: "Not to upstage your grand entrance or anything Mirta, but there's a tall, dark, bruding hunk of a guy pacing around under our balcony. Why don't you go see what's troubling him Musa?" Tecna: "Is it Riven?" Stella: "Mr. Moapy himself." Musa: Yeah, why do I care? But I could go for a walk. You know, catch a little breeze." Stella: "You can stop pouting now Riven, she's on her way down." Riven: "Uh, who?" Tecna: "He's playing that silly game, isn't he?" Stella: "Typical boy." Musa and Riven confront each other. Musa: "Oh, hey Riven." Riven: "Oh um, listen. They don't teach us how to do this in heroics class, but I gotta say I really like you and now I gotta go. Bye." Musa: "Huh?" Rai Version: Stella: "I hate to change the subject so suddenly, but there's a tall, good-looking guy pacing up and down right under our window, and Musa, I think he wants to see you." Musa: "Don't be silly... well, I think I'll go for a little walk. (leaves)" Mirta: "Mmm-hmm?" Stella: "Hey Riven! I think she's coming down!" Riven: "Who is?" Stella: "Oh come on! You know who! Don't play innocent!" Musa: (exits the building) "Oh, hi Riven." Riven: "Um... h... hi, Musa! I... was... looking for Timmy! I thought he might be around here but... (panics) anywayIshouldkeeplookingbye!" (quickly leaves) Musa: "Huh?" Scene: Sky explores Magix. 4kids version: Sky: "Hello? Is anybody here? If you're hiding, I'm one of the good guys. (Sees bodies covered in dark webbing.) What the? Oh no! What have those witches done to these people? (Calls out) Anybody? ANYBODY?! (Hears a sound) What was that? Who's there?" Monster sneaks up behind Sky. Rai Version: Sky: "Hello? ..... Is anybody here? (scenes of the wreckage of Magix and several webbed bodies) ... CAN ANYONE HEAR ME? Gyah! (sees webbed victims) What have they done...? (monster sneaks up behind) Huh? Grah! (jumps back and draws out his sword)" Scene: Sky confronts a monster. 4kids version: Sky: "Hello?" The monster approaches Sky from behind. Sky: "I can't believe they-- Huh?" Sky draws his Fanta-Blade and attacks the monster. Sky: "All right, come on! I'm not afraid of a little slug!" The monster roars and more bugs merfge with the monster making it grow. Sky: "Uh-oh! Argh, I had to say Little." Sky comes face to face with the monster and fights with it. Rai Version: Sky: "Come on! I'm not afraid of you! (monster grows ad bugs merge with it) Grr...." Scene: Worried 4kids version: A storm was brewing at Alfea. Flora: "So you're a witch Mirta, do you know any inside secrets on how we can defeat Icy, Darcy and Stormy?" Mirta: "They're on a whole 'nother level. They're, like, so totally dedicated to destruction." Stella: "Maybe, a Manicure/pedicure combo would chill 'em out." Tecna: "Why are you turning this into a joke?" Stella: "I'm just trying to lighten things up. Same as Pape's trying to do for Kiko. Though it doesn't look like it's working." Tecna: "Aww, he's worried about Bloom." Musa: "Well hey, we're all worried about her. But she's gonna be fine. Now way no how is any rot monster or witch gonna take down my girl Bloom." Miss Faragonda: "I certainly hope for all our sakes she's right." Miss Griffin glares. Rai Version: Flora: "You know the Trix better than we do, Mirta. What do you think they'll do next?" Mirta: "Your guess is as good as mine. I've never seen them so full of hate and so powerful!" Stella: "I think a facial and a manicure would help them relax!" Tecna: "Must you always be joking, Stella!?" Stella: "What do you want me to do? When I'm serious, I think of Bloom and I go nuts! See? Even Kiko misses her..." Musa: "I'm sure Bloom and Sky are okay. Perhaps they're having trouble getting back to Alfea. But I've a good feeling that we'll see them very soon." Faragonda: "The children are beginning to show the effects of battle fatigue..." Griffin: "Hmmm..." Scene: Bloom Reborn! 4kids version: Bloom: "Daphne? Were you calling for me? You're here, aren't you? I can feel it." Daphne: "Yes Bloom, I'm here." Bloom: "How did you get here?" Daphne: "You brought me Bloom." Bloom: "What? When did I do that?" Daphne: Come into the water, so you can see me." Bloom: "Ok, but there's kind of a small problem with that cause, see, I can't really breathe underwater." Daphne: "Close your eyes Bloom, and picture yourself below the surface, and you will be here. Believe and it will happen. It's time for you to find me Bloom. It's time for you to complete your journey. Are you ready?" Bloom: "Yes, I'm ready." Daphne: "Good, then come, come beneath the water. Leave the world behind and dive into yourself." Bloom appears in the water. Bloom: "Whoa. This is like when Miss Faragonda astral-projected me." Daphne: "Do you understand now Bloom. When Miss Faragonda projected you, all she did was take you deep into yourself, not to a lake on another planet. You see, that's where I exist Bloom: inside of you." Daphne appears before Bloom. Bloom: "This is like some kind of dream." Daphne: "A dream and a reality, together. You're very close to finding your powers Bloom. Keep looking." Bloom: "Huh?" Daphne: "What do you see?" Bloom: "I see my parents house on Earth." Daphne: "That is the place you went after the coven destroyed the kingdom of Sparks. The place I took you to to begin your journey. The place where you would grow up loved, and unharmed until the time was right. Earth was wonderful. You had parents, friends, even people who didn't understand you, all of these things helped make you who you are." Bloom: "But who am I? Earth girl of Princess of Sparx?" Daphne: "We are the sum of all our experiences: The friends we make, the people we love, all of these things make us who we are. Ordinary Earth girl and heir to the royal kingdom of Sparx, That is who you are. Daughter of Mike and Vanessa and keeper of the Dragonflame, that is who you are. Who you are Bloom, that can never be taken from you. Whats inside you can never be taken from you. What's in your heart: That can never be taken. Now Bloom, your journey is over. You have arrived." Daphne disappears. Bloom: "Daphne? Daphne?! Huh? Who I am, what's inside me. What's in my heart. I am Bloom. I am a princess. I am the keeper of the Dragonfire. And no one will take that away from me." Bloom emerges from the lake in Winx form. Rai Version: (NO DIALOGUE from the time Bloom walks further into the lake, then finds herself at the lake bottom. The journey there plays a calm yet haunting music as we are shown the lake bottom. Bloom closes her eyes and finds herself underwater, then Daphne appears before her). Bloom: "Daphne, am I dreaming?" Daphne: "No, Bloom, you are not dreaming. Come with me, little sister. You haven't lost your powers, Bloom. Look over there!" Bloom: "Ah... that's my parents' house... I mean my adopted parents' house..." Daphne: "Yes, you were brought up on Earth by two caring and understanding people who loved you well enough to let you go when the time came." Bloom: "And I let them down, same at Alfea. I didn't meet anyone's expectations. I don't belong anywhere..." Daphne: "Bloom, you still are who you were, and your past will forever belong to you. Just like your power. No one can take that away from you." Bloom: "So what happened to me then?" Daphne: "Nothing that doesn't happen to us all. You had doubts. You were afraid. You came to believe that what you loved most dearly could be taken away from you. But the truth is, no one in the whole universe could ever steal your past, your dreams, or your magic powers. The Witches do not own them. They are YOURS to keep forever! Bloom, to recover your powers, look deep inside yourself." (Daphne vanishes) Bloom: "Daphne? Daphne! Oh! DAPHNE! ........ Daphne..." (Bloom emerges from the lake in her Faerie form) Scene: Road Trip and detour. 4kids version: Icy: "You ladies wanna hear something funny? The quiz in last month's Teen Witch said: What would you do if you got to take over the whole universe?" Darcy: "What did ya put?" Icy: "I wrote "You'll find out soon enough, loser." and sent it in." (laughter) Stormy: "Hey! How come we're not taking King's Bridge to Alfea?" Icy: "This path leads to the Invisible Road." Darcy: "Nice, so this way we'll be able to sneak right up to Alfea's gates without them having any warning." Rai Version: NOTHING. No pointless talk, which is GOOD. Scene: The Undines notice. 4kids version: Undine 1: "Oh no!" Undine 2: "What is it?" Undine 1: "Icy Darcy and Stormy are heading for Alfea." Undine 2: "And it look's like they're taking the Invisible Road." Undine 3: "I'm sure the fairies are not expecting that." Undine 2: "Or that the Witches themselves are personally leading the attack." The monsters keep marching. Undine 1: "We must warn them." Two undines fly off to Alfea. Rai version: Undine 1: "They're headed for Alfea!" Undine 2: "The entire Magix Dimension is in jeopardy!" Undine 1: "We need to warn Alfea of their imminent arrival!" Undine 2: "Well then, let's go!" (two Undines fly off to Alfea) Scene: Saladin and Cortatorta 4kids version: Cortatorta: "This waitin's the worst. I wish they'd just bring on the fight." Salain and Cortatorta are plkaying a magix version of Go. Saladin: "Don't get anxious. We must remain calm in times like these." Cortatorta: "Oh don't you worry about me, Saladin. I never act without complete forethought and a sound strategy." Saladin: "Hmmm. And yet you've let your guard down. You've made a novices mistake." Saladin makes his move. Cortatorta: "Oh, you think so, do ya?" Cortatorta counterattacks and wins. Saladin: "Ugh. You were distracting me with your fidgiting." Saladin puts the game away. Cortatorta: "What's the matter? Ya givin' up?" Saladin: "I am surrendering. But only the round, not the whole match." Rai Version: Cordatorta: "All this waiting around and doing nothing is driving me crazy!" Saladin: "Hmmm... it's important to remain calm, now more than ever. Hmm..." Cortatorta: "My move. My patience is wearing very thin. (beats Saladin) Ha ha!" Saladin: "Not so thin as to distract you, I see. (makes game board vanish)" Cortatorta: "Hmm? Another game?" Saladin: "Hmmm... you're absolutely right. It is the waiting which is hardest to bear." Scene: What happened? 4kids version: Timmy: "I just wish I knew one way or another if Sky and Bloom were okay you know. I keep thinking "They're fine", and then "No what if?"--" Riven: "Dude, you gotta relax. I'm sure they're just planning a dramatic entrance." Brandon: "Yeah, but what if they're not?" Riven: "What if?" Brandon: "I don't know. Maybe we should go out scouting for them or something." Timmy: "We can't. No one's allowed outside the gate." Brandon: "I know, but still..." Musa: "What's the happs chaps?" Riven: "Why don't you tell us." Timmy: "No one knows anything. This waiting is slowly driving me crazy." Flora: "The sky is so threatening." Stella: "Tecna said there's an 80% chance of (Lightnng strikes) Ahhh! Uhh. Lightning striking every five minutes." Timmy laughs. Rai Version: Timmy: "Maybe they're hiding somewhere." Brandon: "You think Sky's okay?" Timmy: "Oh I'm sure he is. I bet he's choosing his moment to come back to Alfea." Riven: "Timmy's right. The Trix control Magix. He's gotta watch out." Brandon: "I know, but even so... maybe they're lying low somewhere in the Dark Forest biding their time until the dust settles." Musa: "Any news, guys?" Riven: "None at all, Musa." Timmy: "Everything is stopped. It's like everyone is waiting for the worst to happen." Flora: "This dark sky makes me nervous..." Stella: "It's been days since we've seen the sun shine. (lightning strikes) Ah!" (Timmy laughs) Tecna: "Oh." (giggles and turns away) Scene: News from the Nymphs 4kids version: Redfountain Teacher: "Word from the Dark Forest. The Nymphs have come with news." Redfountain Student: "Finally, some info." The Nymphs arrive. Miss Faragonda: "Welcome to Alfea. What news do you bring us?" Nymph 1: "It isn't good." Nymph 2: "The army is taking the Invisible Road." Nymph 1: "They'll be here soon." Nymph 2: "And I'm afraid that's not all Miss Faragonda." Nymph 1: "Icy, Darcy and Stormy are leading the charge." Nymph 2: "We thought you should know." Miss Faragonda: "Go rest up inside. This is it! Everybody, to your positions! The final battle is coming to Alfea, and Alfea will be ready!" RAI version: Red Fountain Teacher: "News from the Dark Forest! The Nymphs are bringing us news!" Faragonda: "Welcome to Alfea! What brings you here?" Undine 1: "It's Cloud Tower!" Undine 2: "The Army is coming through the Dark Forest!" Undine 1: "They're headed this way!" Undine 2: "It's the most powerful army we've ever seen!" Undine 1: "And Icy, Darcy, and Stormy are at the forefront!" Faragonda: "... Go get some rest inside. Alright everybondy! Let's get ready! Take up your positions! We won't be caught by surprise!" Kiko and Pepe hide in a burrow and Kiko is super worried. Scene: The fight continues 4kids version: Setting: Magix Sky charges and cuts off the monsters arm. Sky: "How do you like me now?" The monster's arm regenerates. Sky: "Aw, great." Sky gets scared. Sky: "Can't we just talk about this?" Sky backs off but is surrounded by monsters. Sky: "No." Another monster forms behind Sky on a building. Sky: "Look guys, I didn't mean to crash your party. You'd probably just wanna rot out, maybe watch each other decompose or what have you, so I'll just be on my way." The monsters surround Sky. Sky: "Fine then! If that's the way you guys want it to be, come on Bring it!" Rai Version: (Sky charges and slashes off the monster's arm, but it regenerates. Sky backs off until another appears behind him) Sky: "Oh no!" (another monster appears on a building) Sky: I REFUSE TO SURRENDER! I WILL NEVER GIVE UP! Scene: Burn Baby! 4kids version: Sky loses his fighting spirit but then sparks appear in the sky, which Sky notices. Bloom: "Hey there, Tentacle Mouth! Back away from the prince!" Bloom arrives to save Sky. Sky: "Bloom! Am I glad to see you!" Bloom: "Back at you Sky! Now hang on I'm gonna get you out of there. Bloom blasts one monster and it turns to ashs. She blasts another monster and it breaks down. Bloom: "Nobody messes with my boyfriend!" Bloom blasts the last monster. The dragon disappears and Bloom lands. Rai Version: Sky: "Huh? Bloom!" Bloom: "YAAA! HAAA! RAAA!" (Bloom incinerates the monsters, this time they don't regenerate) Scene: Reunion. 4kids version: Bloom: "Sorry I was late. Are you Okay?" Sky: "Yeah. But if you hadn't come along I'd be worm food." Bloom: "Come on, that's not true." Sky: "So uh, what was that about "Nobody messes with my boyfriend"? Did I hear you right?" Bloom: "I just needed something to shout, like trashtalking in the heat of battle kind of thing." Sky: "Oh yeah, I figured that's what it was." Bloom: "No big deal, just got carried away in the moment." Sky: "Uh, right." Awkward moment. Sky: "So your powers are back." Bloom: "They never left me. I just hope I didn't realize that too late." Sky: "Better late than never." Rai Version: Bloom: "Sky, are you all right?" Sky: "Yeah. If you hadn't come along, I would've been done for." Bloom: "... I don't believe you..." Sky: "Never in my life have I been so happy to have a Fairy friend." Bloom: "You mean a Fairy with magic powers who can pack a good punch if need be?" Sky: "That's it exactly! You read my mind!" (awkward silence) Sky: "So, your powers are back." Bloom: "I saw Daphne. She spoke to me and set me on the right path. Now tell me, what happened here?" Scene: Let's go 4kids Version: Bloom: "So, what happened here?" Sky: "I'm not sure but I think the Rot Monsters did it with their tentacles. It seems the Witches made them more powerful than last time." Bloom: "Oh, can these people be revived?" Sky: "I don't know Bloom." Bloom: "Stella! The girls, if those witches--" Sky: "Let's not jump to any conclusions, let's just get back to Alfea." Bloom: "Leave that to me. (conjures dragon) Grab on!" The dragon takes Bloom and Sky to Alfea. Rai Version: Bloom: "Now tell me, what happened here?" Sky: "The entire dimension is fallen prey to the Trix's madness. Everywhere, there is nothing but evil and destruction." Bloom: "And what about Alfea?" Sky: "I... don't know, Bloom..." Bloom: "Stella! The girls! Where are they!?" Sky: "Relax, Bloom. I'm sure Alfea is well protected." Bloom: "We've got to go!" (forms a dragon and they fly off) Scene: "Are we there yet?" 4kids version: Stormy: "I know we're traveling in grand style, but I gotta ask, are we there yet?" Darcy: "You're kidding. You're actually gonna start witching now?" Icy: "You don't like your throne, I suggest you hop down and walk. Otherwise stay focused." Stormy Glares. Darcy: "I agree Icy but uh, do you have any ballpark sense of how much longer this is going to be?" Icy thinks. Icy: "Fifteen minutes or so now pay attention all right? We have to be at the top of our game. This battle will determine everything." Rai Version: (Stormy looks bored, which Icy catches) Icy: "I couldn't care less of what you think, Stormy! This is how I want things to be done! (Stormy glares) Magix must see the might of our troops!" Darcy: "But don't you think Alfea's getting an advantage over us that way?" Icy: "(growls in annoyance) Hrrrmmmg.... Sisters, our only weakness is YOUR stupid fear! The power of the Dragon is in our hands! What could you possibly be afraid of!?" Scene: Believe in possibilities. 4kids version: The fairies, witches and heroes prepare. Redfountan Teacher 1: "Any sign of them?" Redfountain Student: "Not yet sir." Redfountain Teacher 2: "Remember, when they come, they'll come fast and without warning." Miss Griffin: "You're still thinking about Bloom aren't you?" Miss Faragonda: "Fairies don't give up on each other." Miss Griffin: "Faragonda I--" Miss Faragonda: "I know Griffin, I'm glad you're here too. (Looks around) I've always believed that Bloom is our only hope." Miss Griffin: "And now, do you think there is another way we can win?" Miss Faragonda: "I have to believe there is Griffin. I have to believe in possibilities. (Miss Griffin glares) I need to believe, even if it's naive, that we are all capable of making a difference in our fate." Miss Griffin: "Spoken like a pixie." Miss Faragonda: "That may be true, but if we sit around and just wait it's almost the same as if we've given up." Rai Version: (The Faeries, Witches, and Specialists band together) Griffin: "It won't be a walk in the park, Faragonda." Faragonda: "I know, but what choice do we have?" Griffin: "... Faragonda, I-" Faragonda: "You don't have to feel responsible, Griffin." (Griffin sighs sadly) Faragonda: "The upcoming battle isn't my only concern right now." Griffin: "Are you thinking about Bloom and Sky?" Faragonda: "I wish I knew what happened to them. I don't know if I should tell you this, but..." Griffin: "Hm?" Faragonda: "Never before in the history of this realm has a Faerie truly lost her powers through the ill will of some entity." Griffin: "What do you mean?" Faragonda: "If this is what's happened to Bloom, I hope for the good of us all that she hasn't lost herself. Her powers are extraordinary! I've never seen anything like it! She cannot lose them!" Scene: Quote the Craven. 4kids version: A Craven notices Alfea. It then flies away and heads towards the Trix. Stormy: "Check it out, the Craven Bird's back." Darcy: "What's it got to say?" Icy: "Everything's just as we thought it would be: Alfea is ready for the taking. (evil laughs)." Rai Version: (A Craven notices Alfea. It then flies away and heads towards the Trix.) Icy: "Back already? You didn't go very far then. Good boy! You didn't miss much! (laughs evilly)" Final Scene: 4kids version: A monster shrieks Miss Faragonda: "Do you hear that Griffin?" Miss Griffin: "I do. They're here." To be continued... appears. Category:Scripts Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Difference Scripts Category:4Kids Scripts Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:Cinélume Category:Winx Club Scripts